Hawkins D. James
| affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = , , | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Morgan D. Henry | previous partner = Eustass D. Sid | family = | fruit = Ōkami Ōkami no Mi, Model: Raijū | weapons = Katana }} Hawkins D. James (ホーキンス・D・ジェームズ, Hōkinsu D. Jēmuzu) known to most people simply as Jim Hawkins, is a currently stationed at and serving under Vice-Admiral Morgan D. Henry. One of the youngest to achieve the rank of Captain, he has been raising eyebrows throughout the Marine ranks due to his exceptional combat abilities. Many have compared his battle prowess with that of in his youth and great things are expected from him in the future. Personality Jim shows two rather contradictory sides of his personality which has led many to think that he might be bipolar and suffers from manic episodes. Jim stays completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. He is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. He is highly level headed at most times and can make highly well thought and logical decisions. He is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. But unlike most people's perception of him, he is not particularly violent and will only fight when provoked or when he thinks he it is the only choice. He is very much a Nihilist, believing that human existence has no objective meaning, purpose, or intrinsic value. He believes that only the physical laws contributed to our existence. With respect to the universe and his ultimate goals, a single human or even the entire human species is insignificant, without purpose and is not likely to change in the totality of existence. Strangely, Jim does seem to show some concern for his friends and comrades. He is highly resourceful, full of determination and possesses a certain disregard for rules. His strong-willed stubbornness can sometimes get in trouble as when he refuses to back down no matter what the situation. He lives his life by his own rules and has learnt to ignore what other people think of him. In this reference he can be stubborn and willful about his personal opinions, sticking with his views no matter what everyone else might say. When Jim suffers from one of his manic episodes, he becomes an entirely different person, much more cold, callous, and dispassionate. At such times he is an exceedingly brooding and angry man, almost totally consumed by the ultimate goal of utter destruction and death. He fashions himself an agent of some higher entity's divine punishment and takes out his fury on any and all who stand in his way. He almost seeks out fights and it matters not who it is he faces, be it human, exceed or celestial spirit. He is extremely cynical and cold-hearted and lacks almost any code of honor and does not see the point in offering those who are about to die a chance of dying honorably. He refers to trust and faith in others as idiotic notions and looks down on people who uphold such beliefs. He goes so far as to mock those who fight for others, making their defeats to him all the more harsh. He derives amusement and gratification from inflicting physical and emotional pain on others, making him a typical sadist. All in all he becomes extremely rude and lecherous and treats everyone in a highly sick and perverted manner. At such times his overall goal is to prove himself to be the greatest and strongest and does not wish to waste his time killing those he dubs "weak". However, he has no qualms in attacking stronger opponents who are already injured stating that their handicap is due to their own weakness. His insatiable bloodlust and hunger for battle make him an highly dangerous and unpredictable opponent. On many instances his manic episodes are brought about by his over usage of his powers though on many occasions these episodes occur when he looses his temper or sometimes at completely random instances. Appearance Jim is a tall young man on the verge of reaching the peak of his physical fitness. Decently built with a well toned body, Jim has the physique of a natural athlete. Some might say he is slightly lean for his age but this is mostly due to his height that makes him look more lean than he really is. As such he best resembles a long distance runner, being tall, lithe, and trim. He is considered by quite a few members of the fairer sex to be a handsome man, and to have a very serene appearance. He is fair skinned with slightly sharp features and has a certain grace about himself. Short black hair with two long locks frame his angular face on both sides. He has onyx eyes and fair skin. Before the time-skip he was normally seen wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. He sometimes used to wear a sleeveless dark grey shirt instead of the long-sleeved white one. On his arms he normally wears either dark colored arm guards or has bandages on his wrists, under which he wears special bracelets which have special sealing spells on them. He also wore a cloak with this. After the time-skip he started wearing a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper which he sometimes keeps down to mid-chest or sometimes fully zipped up. He also wears blue wrist warmers. A red and white fan symbol is present on the back of his shirt. Over these he wears black robes with a belt sash around his waist. Relationships Abilities and Powers Jim is an extremely skilled master swordsman, capable of holding his own against multiple pirates with ease. Having received training in the ways of the sword from a exiled Samurai from the , his skills with the blade are formidable. As a swordsman he is capable of adapting quickly to varying situations and has trained himself to become ambidextrous so as to make himself more versatile. His fighting style consists of graceful and quick movements and he prefers finishing his fights quickly rather than dragging them on. He is capable of keeping track of multiple opponents or a single opponent with multiple blades and effectively withstanding their attacks. As a marine Captain he has the command over lower-ranked marines and can even "convince" fellow captains to follow his orders due to his overpowering personality. Besides his swordsmanship, Jim's raw physical strength is also monstrous. As a ten year old his great strength and fighting aptitude caught the eye of Vice-Admiral Henry and he was taken under in by the marine to be trained as one. Since then his strength has exponentially increased and he can now destroy whole buildings with nothing but his hands. Even without his devil fruit powers he is shown to be very resilient and hardy as he was shown to receive a Haki enforced punch from Vice-Admiral Henry that sent him crashing right through a huge boulder that then collapsed on top of him and he stepped out with minimal injuries only moments later. He was even attacked by the pirate captain while in his beefed up form and was able to deflect the pirate's punches without much effort. Besides his strength Jim also possesses great speed and agility. As a result of his Devil Fruit his reflexes are literally lightning fast and his reaction time is such that he can avoid and block most attacks, as long as the attacks themselves are not faster than him. An example of this was during the tests carried on upon his by to study the powers of his devil fruit. Though he was able to track the movements of the Pacifista that he was facing and avoid most of its attacks, he could not move fast enough to avoid its light based attacks. Devil Fruit Jim ate the Ōkami Ōkami no Mi, Model: Raijū, a referred to as a type, an exceedingly powerful sub-type of the Zoan type which is said to be even rarer than Logia Devil Fruits. This Devil Fruit enables him to transform into a Raijū. While this fruit is categorized as a Zoan, it grants him powers which can be considered akin to those of a Paramecia type (the regenerative abilities that the fruit grants him) and also of the Logia type (due to the partially intangible nature of a Raijū's body). Being a Zoan it also increases Jim's physical attributes as well as the ability to turn into a ball of lightning and travel at lightning fast speeds. Jim is capable of taking on a hybrid human-beast form. Jim possesses a great deal of control over his transformations as he can transform selective parts of his body without changing his whole appearance. He can transform only his hands into lightning talons and channel lightning from his hands. This is his most commonly used form and he often uses it to channel lightning onto his blade to surround it in a lightning shroud. In this form he can also use the sharp claws as a means of attack as well as the ability to electrocute his opponents by using the lightning from his Raijū body. The fruit's greatest attribute is the regenerative abilities that it grants its wielder. By transforming into a Raijū made up of lightning, Jim can use lightning to regenerate any wounds he has received. As such Jim is a very resilient fighter who is capable of taking on a huge amount of damage which he can reverse by regenerating in his Raijū form. His lightning is also usable for attack purposes and Jim often uses it to surround his blade or simple electrocute his opponent. He can also coat his arms in lightning while in his human forma nd use the generated lightning for a multitude of uses. Much like a Logia user, Jim gains a resistance to damage that acts as a huge advantage while in combat. While in his Raijū form his body is completely made up of lightning and as such is intangible. But it is not so in his basic human form and at such times he is not intangible and is, therefore, not immune to damage from enemy attacks. As a result of this Jim can be injured in his human form whereas Logia users can't be. He can however recover from injuries gained by Haki empowered attacks as well as when he is in contact with seastone by turning into his Raijū form at a later time, an advantage that no Logia possesses. Like the Goro Goro no Mi, this fruit also suffers from a unique weakness; rubber and most other natural insulators. The user will loose their intangibility in the Raijū form against attacks from insulated weapons. Besides this, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Weapons Jim uses a Chōkuto, the Akatsuki, an grade sword. The sword, with its jet black sheath and guard-less hilt, is one of the twenty-one finest katanas in the world and is known for its immense durability and unnatural sharpness. It is said Jim faced off against fellow captain in order to gain possession of the blade after the pirate in possession of the blade was killed by the Marines. The blade is said to tremendously augment its wielder's strength and the destructive powers of the user are greatly increased. Its durability is by far its greatest attribute and it was stated by Tashigi that its durability is easily in the league of the twelve Saijo O Wazamono. Another specialty of the blade is that due to the nature of the metal with which it was made it does not rust, neither does it ever loose its sharpness. Due to this same material's unique properties it is lighter, stronger, and sharper than most blades. Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Marine Captain Category:Humans